No Regrets
by pusa-kitty-katz
Summary: We all know how the story ended. Harry Potter ended up with Hermione Granger. But how did that happen? What about Ron? What about Ginny? What about their other friends? What happened to them after the war with Voldemort? I assure you that this story would
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The End….

Hermione Granger – Potter was sitting under the tree of her compound watching a seven year old boy with dark, messy brown hair being taught by a twenty – nine year old man how to ride a broomstick while a red haired, 5 year old child watched with the look of both interest and a bit of fear.

At that moment, the 29-year-old man turned to her and smiled. Hermione found herself looking at the man's warm green eyes: Harry's warm green eyes. Harry Potter: Hermione's husband. Hermione smiled back and waved, the boy turned to her as well, he looked just like his father, only with brown eyes, just like her own. The girl ran up to Hermione and hugged her. A girl with red hair, but the face looked just like her own, except for the green eyes. Hermione smiled, when she gave birth, she was relieved that her child didn't get her unruly hair and instead, inherited her grandmother, Lily's hair.

Their children were named Patrick James and Lilliana Jane Potter.

"Mum, will Aunt Ginny visit today? I want to show her my drawing." Lilliana asked tugging her arm.

Hermione smiled at the child. "I'm not sure sweetie. Why don't you floo her and ask for yourself?"

At that moment, both boys came up to them. "Mum, did you see me? I know how to fly!" Patrick exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione smiled at the boy, "Yes I saw you, that was amazing! " she exclaimed.

She looked up and saw Harry smiling at her, and she smiled back and softly kissed him in the cheek. Harry sat down next to her and placed her arms around her while talking to Lilliana.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky. This was her life. No regrets. She was happy and she was at peace. Then a flash of red hair came to mind and made her squeeze her eyes shut.

No regrets she told herself. She was happy. She loved Harry. And looking at him, she knew deep down that it was true.

No regrets.


	2. Chapter 2: After the War

* * *

Chapter 2: After the war… 

_The year is finally over. Voldemort is finally dead. _

Hermione was at the burrow, spending her summer with the the Weasley's. The first summer in a long while that she felt really at peace with the world. Voldemort is dead. But Hermione still felt a bit of a pang. She was worried about Harry. Sure he was happy, at least he said so, Hermione could still see the shadows in his eyes. The war took so much from him and left him almost empty.

Then someone knocked and the door burst open. Ron Weasley entered the room. Ron smiled at her and kissed her softly in the lips.

"Good thing you're up sleepy head, Mum is about to serve breakfast. You better get dressed."

"All right, I will, Thanks." Ron smiled and left the room.

Hermione sighed. She and Ron had been dating since last year but in truth, she was getting a bit restless. She loved Ron. But she was beginning to wonder, if she made a mistake. Somehow, her feelings for Ron weren't as strong as they were before. Sighing, she stood up to take a bath and change.

* * *

Ginny Weasley opened the door slowly and silently and crept inside the room, careful not to drop the breakfast tray that she was carrying. She silently placed the tray at the bedside table, walked back to close the door and finally turned to look at the person sleeping on the bed which used to belong to her brother, Percy. 

Harry Potter lay there sleeping, looking as heavenly as an angel. Ginny smiled and sat on the bed and caressed Harry's hair.  
"Wake up sleepy head."

Harry didn't wake up, instead, he shifted in his bed. Ginny sighed and stared at her former boyfriend. It was the end of her 5th year when he left her to keep her safe but she was still in love with him. But now, no matter how much Ginny wanted to start things up again, she decided to wait for Harry to be ready. The war had left him so empty and in a way, he was more broody than before. All of them were trying so hard to lift Harry from his mold. The twins continued to amuse Harry with their inventions, Ron & Hermione rarely left his side, Bill, Charlie, her mum and dad did whatever it took to make him feel at home.

But it was still hard.

Ginny sighed again and then pinched Harry's nose, "Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and Ginny gave a laugh. "That woke you up. Now sit up and eat, I brought you your breakfast" Harry raised his brows, "Now, that's very sweet of you, what's the occasion?"

Ginny shook her head "No occasion" she touched his cheek lightly. "I'm going to take care of you." At that, Harry sat straight and looked at her in the eye.

"Ginny, listen, I know that the war is over, but right now, I just can't…" Harry started

But Ginny just covered his lips and said "No Harry, don't explain, it's ok. I'll wait. You know I will." Harry looked away, "You don't have to." But Ginny just turned his head for him to face her and looked at him in the eye. "I want to wait. And I will."

* * *

Ron went down the flight of stairs, thinking hard. He was no fool, he knew that something was up with Hermione, and he have a bit of idea what it was. She didn't want to be with him anymore. He sees that, the question was, what did he feel about it. Ron wanted to knock himself in the head because in truth, he really didn't know, not only that, he himself is not sure whether he wanted to continue this relationship or not. 

"Bloody Hell, what a mess." He muttered

In an instant someone grabbed his arm. "Now, now, talking to yourself isn't healthy, right Gred?" Another appeared beside Ron, the exact replica of the first one who spoke. "That's right Forge, I wonder, what is wrong with our little brother?"

Ron shrugged Gorge's arm of irritated, "Knock it off."

"Tsk tsk tsk" Fred said "You and Hermione had another row?"

"No" Ron answered

"Then what is it?" Gorge asked

Ron sighed, "I'm not sure myself"

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the twins looked at Ron, studying him.

"Hang on a minute" Gorge started

"You're not thinking of" Fred continued

"Breaking up with her"

"Are you?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer only to feel the blood drain fromhis face when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, are you?"

The three of them looked up to see Hermione at the top of the stairs, her mouth drawn into a thin line and her eyes unreadable…

_Thanks for those who reviewed the first Chapter… Please read on and review the next, everyone is in for a surprise… :D Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3: A walk on the backyard

Chapter 3:

"uuhh… Hermione" stammered Ron

The twins looked at each other, and silently left without another word. Hermione continued the flight of steps downward and stopped in front of Ron.

"Well?" Hermione asked again, her eyes unreadable.

"Hermione, I… I… I'm sorry. It's just that after the war, everything seems different. I don't know. I don't want to hurt you, and you know that. But…"

Hermione held up her hand to stop Ron and simply said. "I know. I feel the same way."

Both of them kept quiet. The sounds of the whole house all seem unreal. And at that moment, Hermione hugged Ron tightly.

"I care about you Ron." She whispered. "I don't want you to just vanish from my life because of this." She let go and stared at Ron straight in the eye. "Let's be friends again."

Ron smiled. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

At that both of them made their way to the kitchen to see that not everyone was at the table. Aside from Harry and Ginny, the twins were also missing. Only Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were at the table.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked while sitting down and helping himself to a toast.

Mrs. Weasley answered him. "Ginny took Harry's breakfast to him, the twins are outside."

Hermione looked out and suddenly, she had the strong urge to walk on the grounds.

"Actually, I could use some air too." Hermione said. "Would all of you mind if I have an walk on the grounds and eat my breakfast later?"

"No dear, of course not. I'll save some toast for you." Mrs. Weasley said.

At that Hermione smiled at the lot and walked out the back door.

* * *

When Hermione walked out the back door, Mr. Weasley took the opportunity to ask Ron a question.

"Fred and George said you and Hermione were having problems. You both still having a row? Is that why she didn't want to eat breakfast?"

"We broke up actually."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh Ron, dear I'm sorry, are you all right? Is she still upset?"

Ron sighed. "I'm fine Mum and so is she, it was a mutual split."

Suddenly a female voice piped up. "Who split? Not you and Hermione?"

Ron turned to see Ginny. "Yeah, we did."

"But Why?"

Ron shrugged. "It was best. Anyway, where's Harry?"

Ginny sighed. "Still in bed. I left his breakfast 'coz I think he wanted to be alone."

Molly hugged her. "He'll soon be okay Ginny. And everything's going to be all right, you'll see. Now have some breakfast."

Ginny smiled at her Mum and sat down to eat.

* * *

Outside, Hermione was walking alone and again felt that slight pang. She was going to miss Ron, but she knew they were headed towards the split anyway. Then a voice floated to the grounds.

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Fred Weasley walking towards her.  
"What are you doing here alone?" he asked

Hermione shrugged. "Just wanted some air, where's George?"

"He apparated back to the shop.I'm going to follow in a bit. You all right Hermione? Had a row with Ickle Ronniekins?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but we broke up."

"Aww, I'm sorry. But it might be all for the best you know. If you got married, both of you will probably end up burning the house down." Fred teased and gave her a grin.

Hermione laughed. "Probably. Thanks Fred."

"So what do you plan to do now that you've broken up?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't have any idea. Find a job most probably."

"C'mon Hermione, you've been this bookish, smart girl all your life at Hogwarts, aside form helping Harry save the world, you really need some alternate activities." Fred chided her.

Hermione stopped walking to look at him.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked a bit hurt.

"Hermione, you need to lighten up. You need to have some fun and excitement in your life. An excitement that doesn't put your life in danger, mind you. You're young, you're smart and you're beautiful, live your life. It's the only one you've got."

Hermione looked up at Fred, she never ever saw him speak this way ever before.

"What brought that on?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean?"

"You know, all that serious stuff you said."

"I said that because you needed to hear it. I'm not all fun and jokes Hermione if that's what you mean." Fred said, a bit stung.

"Oh, Fred I'm sorry. Of course your not, I guess I was a bit surprised, after all, you've never spoken that way to me before."

Fred was silent for a moment then said. "Point well taken." Then he grinned again. "Look Hermione, why don't you come with me to the shop so George and I could show you how to have some fun."

Hermione laughed. "A whole day with the Weasley twins! Now that's something I've never thought before." She was about to say yes but at that moment her eyes found the upstairs window of Harry's bedroom and felt guilty.

"But maybe next time Fred, I really want to have a chat with Harry. I feel like he could use a friend right now."

Fred also looked at Harry's window and then nodded at Hermione. You're right. But anyway, I need to going now. Just tell Mum that Fred and I will have dinner here tonight coz Bill told us, He'll come by with Fleur and we haven't talked to him in ages."

Hermione nodded. "All right." She said.

Then he gave her that Weasley grin and apparated off, leaving Hermione there, a bit clueless and a bit surprised. A part of her was somehow disappointed but she didn't know why. Maybe she should spend the day with Fred. She thought. I could use some lightening up.

But again her eyes found Harry's window and she felt guilty again. No Harry needs me, she thought. I better go up there. And that's when she went up and climbed towards Harry's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing with relationships

Chapter 4:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything….

When Ginny left the room, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Its not because he didn't want her around, its just that after the war, things are different. Somehow, his life has taken a 360-degree turn, everything is the same but then it isn't. Then a soft knock woken him up from his thoughts.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the doorway at the sound of Hermione's voice and told her to come in. Hermione entered the room, her face concerned as always. "How are you holding up?" she asked. Harry smiled at her. "You shouldn't worry about me too much you know."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I guess I just can't help it."

Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked, "Where's Ron?"

"Downstairs, and you're changing the subject, I asked you if you were all right and you didn't answer me." Then she pointed at the tray that Ginny brought. "And you haven't touched you breakfast yet." She added.

"I'm not hungry" Harry answered but Hermione raised her brows. Sighing, Harry gave in and started to eat the scrambled eggs, which were starting to grow a bit cold. A bit satisfied Hermione started to talk about job opportunities after the summer, and telling Harry that she might apply to be a healer. While she talked, Harry listened to her words, but not saying anything. For some reason, she seemed different to him somehow, but that was stupid, she's still Hermione isn't she?

"Oh by the way Harry, I don't want you to be surprised so I'm telling you this now, Ron and I have broken up."

At that Harry looked from his plate to her. "What? But why?"

She just shrugged. "It's not working out."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hermione grew thoughtful. "I don't know, somehow, I don't feel the same towards him anymore. I care a lot about him, but I'm not in love anymore."

Somehow, Harry's heart started beating faster at that but he doesn't understand why. Then Hermione asked. "So, how about you and Ginny?"

Harry's grip on the spoon tightened. "I don't know. I think I'm still in love with her, but then somehow I'm not sure anymore."

Hermione sighed. "Everything changed."

Harry looked at her in the eye, his heart still beating madly. "You're right, it did. But the thing is I don't know if I want it to go back the way it was."

Hermione just looked at Harry and said "Me neither." Then at that moment, Ginny entered the room. She looked a bit surprised to see Hermione there.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't know you were here." She looked from Harry to Hermione, a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, we were just talking." Harry answered.

Ginny nodded, albeit a bit uncertainly. "Right, of course."

Feeling a bit out of place, Hermione stood up and said "Well I'll see you both around." At that she left the room.

* * *

After Hermione left, Ginny suddenly felt a bit unsure. She bit her lip, while staring at Harry who was silently eating the breakfast she brought and not at all looking at her. Ginny glanced at the door and felt her stomach turn. She doesn't understand why she's feeling insecure. Ginny mentally smacked her head telling herself.

"It's just Hermione you idiot. They've been best friends for seven years. You're just jealous cause she is having a decent conversation with Harry and you're not, now get a grip."

Ginny breathed deeply and started to sat down. When she did, Harry looked up and stared at her, not really saying anything. Ginny again bit her lip and finally had the nerve to ask.

"Harry, did I interrupt an important conversation earlier? I'm sorry I didn't know."

Harry shook his head. "Don't Ginny, you didn't do anything."

"Okay" Ginny murmured. The air was so awkward and tensed that Ginny couldn't breath, so she did the best thing on her mind. She talked about something else.

"So, I don't know if you know but Ron and Hermione…" Ginny started

"Have broken up, yeah I know." Harry continued.

"She told you then?"

"Yeah, she did."

"How did she feel about it?"

But instead of answering, Harry just asked. "I know what you're doing Ginny, what is it that you really want to talk about with me?"

Ginny looked at her lap. "I just miss being with you Harry. The war is over, why can't we just pick up where we left off?" She said quietly.

Harry sighed again, then he placed the tray on the bedside table, stood up and walked towards the window, wondering how to answer Ginny's question.

Truth of the matter is, he doesn't have any idea why he doesn't want to continue the relationship. She means something to him, that's for sure, he just doesn't know if she means to him in the same way as before. Ginny was his source of happiness in the past but now, if he's being honest, she isn't. After the war, the only person who had truly raised his spirits and made him forget all the deaths from the war was, oddly enough, Hermione. Maybe it's because she knows him a long time, but then, He knew Ron a long time too. But Ron was different.

Harry suddenly felt Ginny's arms, circling around his waist. Harry closed his eyes, trying to feel the joy that he felt, whenever she hugged him, but he just couldn't feel it.

Harry gently removed Ginny's arms and turned to her.

"Ginny, don't count on me too much because I don't know if I can be with you again."

A flash of pain crossed Ginny's features but they were gone in an instant. She backed off and just said, "I know you're confused Harry, and I understand if you don't want to let anyone in right now. But, please think about it. I'm still here. You know that."

"Ginny…"

But Ginny was done, she didn't wait for Harry to finish talking, she left the room leaving Harry staring at the doorway.

* * *

After Hermione closed the door behind her to leave Ginny in with Harry, she walked downstairs, hoping to have some breakfast because she still haven't eaten anything. But when she reached it, Ron was still there with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley already left for work. Not wanting to be put in an awkward situation, Hermione thought for an alternative activity. Then she remembered Fred's invitation and she smiled.

_Maybe I should go spend time with the twins. There's a first time for everything right?_

With that Hermione knocked on the frame that leads to the kitchen to get their attention. Mrs. Weasley turned and when she saw her she asked. "Yes dear? Are you going to eat now?" Hermione shook her head. "No thanks, I just wanted to tell you I'm going out."

Ron looked at her curiously "Where are you off to?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Just Around, see you guys later."

Then she apparated on the spot.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5: A day to remember

Chapter 5:

Hermione apparated right in front of the twins' shop and entered the store. As usual, the place was full of kids with their parents. She looked around the crowd for a sign of either Fred or Gorge. But instead of seeing the twins, a girl greeted him.

"Good Morning Ma'm, how may I help you?"

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, I'm just looking for either Fred or Gorge, you're Verity right?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are in the back room. I believe they are perfecting a product."

Hermione grinned, wondering what kind of product, the twins are inventing again. "Thanks Verity, I'll just go there on my own." The she made her way back, looking around the store at the children and teenagers studying the items. She caught sight of the headless hats in the corner and smiled, remembering the first time the twins made a demonstration at the Gryffindor common room. She arrived at the back, where the specialty items are placed and went further back at the storage room.

She opened the door and immediately laughed at the sight before her. Gorge's face was full of multicolored bumps and boils. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Both twins turned to her, Gorge went bright red and Fred grinned.

"Hey Hermione!" Fred greeted.

"Hey Fred, Gorge"

"So you changed your mind?" Fred asked

"Looks like it." Hermione said then she looked at Fred and grinned. "I'm glad I did or I would not have seen you, you look priceless!" Hermione sniggered.

Gorge laughed, "I suppose I do look ridiculous, but it's this product, we can't seem to get it right." Gorge showed her a cup with a pink liquid in it.

Hermione squinted at it and grew a bit curious. "What is it suppose to do anyway?"

Gorge answered. "It's supposed to turn your face to look like the face of your enemy for a few hours, depending on the amount of juice but all it does for now is give the face muli colored boils."

Hermione laughed, "Where did you get that idea?"

Fred grinned, "We just thought of it, we were imagining Ron, looking at the mirror and seeing Malfoy's face instead."

Hermione laughed, imagining Ron's reaction.

"So, what made you change your mind and spend the day with us Hermione?" Fred asked, while pouring some clear liquid in another cup and giving it to Gorge, who took it and drank, making his face clear of all boils in an instant.

Hermione shrugged, "I just suddenly wanted to get out of the house."

The twins looked at her curiously but didn't say anything more about the issue.

"Well, I'd love to join the both of you but I have to go see Alicia today, I already told you about that, didn't I Fred?" Gorge asked

Fred smacked the side of his head. "Bloody Hell, I forgot."

Hermione's face fell, "So I guess, we'll just reschedule then." She stated

Fred looked at her incredulously "Of course not, we just have to do it without Gorge that's all."

"That won't bother you Gorge?"

"Heck No." Gorge answered and started walking out the door, he turned before leaving.

"So brother, I'll just see you at home then?"

Fred nodded. "Later then."

Then Gorge left leaving Fred and Hermione in the room. "So Hermione" Fred started with a grin. "You ready to have some fun?"

Hermione grinned. "Just as long as its not embarrassing, then I'm good."

Fred winked at her, leave it to me. He walked out the door and Hermione followed.

"Verity, I'm going to leave the store to you, but I'll be back to close up all right?"

"Okay Mr. Weasley."

At that Fred took Hermione's hand and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

Hermione made a face. "Very. I haven't had any breakfast yet and its already 10:30"

Fred grinned and bowed like a gentleman.

"Then we shall eat, right this way my lady."

Hermione laughed at his tactics and gave a curtsy. "Lead the way Monsieur."

With that they walked along Diagon Alley.

* * *

After around 5 minutes of walking, Fred led her to an obscure part of Diagon Alley. She had never been there before. Fred stopped in an old place. It looked like it was about to fall over. Hermione looked at it apprehensively.

"Are we going to eat here?"

Fred raised his brows. "Yes. Didn't I tell you we're gonna have fun?"

"And fun includes eating in a place that looks like its been hit by a hurricane 10 times?"

"No, fun includes doing something you've never done before, and this is one of them."

With that Fred entered and Hermione sighed, and followed him. They sat at the table, opened the menu and a waitress walked over and took their orders. Fred immediately said what he wanted and then waited for Hermione to order. Hermione wrinkled her nose, the food were so… Obscure and unknown to her, but when she looked at Fred, he had a challenging look in his eye and at that Hermione raised one eyebrow and ordered the first thing she saw on the menu. It was some kind of seafood and some water.

No sooner, the food was served. Hermione stared at her food. It didn't really look that appetizing.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Fred asked, still looking at her with that challenging look.

"Of course, I will!" she answered haughtily. "I'm just.. erm… preparing…"

Fred smirked and placed is fork down. "Go on, eat. I'm waiting."

Hermione took a deep breath, picked up her fork, closed her eyes and took the first bite. She chewed, swallowed and then opened her eyes.

"This is good!" she said, her eyes lighting up and took another bite.

Fred laughed while looking at her, which made her look up.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"And why is that?"

"Hermione" Fred started "You hate trying on new things, am I right?"

Hermione placed her fork down and pondered at that. "Well, You're half right."

Fred squinted. "What does that mean?"

"It means, I want to try new things, I really do, but most of the time, I feel scared to break from the mold. It takes a person that I trust to help me break it. Like Harry and Ron…"

"So I take it that you trust me?"

Hermione smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"I got you to eat that, whatever it is, didn't I?" Fred said smirking

Hermione laughed. "Well, I suppose you're right, Thanks Fred."

Fred grinned. "Well, go ahead and eat now, You're going to need you're strength for the rest of the day."

Hermione looked a bit anxious. "There's more?"

Fred smiled a bit devilishly. "You haven't seen anything yet."


	6. Chapter 6: a bit of surprise

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile….

For the second time that morning, Harry watched Ginny leave the bedroom. Only this time, instead of breathing a sigh of relief, Harry felt terrible. Sighing Harry walked towards the bed and sat down allowing his eyes to look at the photos on the bedside table. There were three. One and the biggest was a picture frame containing his parents genially waving at him. The second was a photo of him in his 5th year, standing in the middle of Sirius and Remus, grinning at the camera. The picture was taken during Christmas. Sirius was so happy to have the house full. Harry felt that familiar pang at Sirius face. Then his eyes moved to the last photo. It was taken in their 6th year. The year before all the craziness in the war began.

Harry picked the photo up and stared at it. It was taken in Hogwarts in front of the lake. Harry was in the center of the picture, his arms around Ginny's waist. He was alternately grinning at the camera and kissing Ginny in the cheek, making Ginny laugh the kissing him back. Ron was on his left side, alternately looking away from his best friend and sister when they kissed and looking at Hermione who was standing on Harry's right, who was leaning her head on Harry's shoulders and waving at the camera.

The four of them looked so happy amidst the looming doomsday that while looking at the picture, he was suddenly reminded of everything that happened in the war. Dementors left and right, Death Eaters fighting members of the order, the final Horcrux, Nagini dead in his feet. Whenever Harry closed his eyes, he could still hear Voldemort's laughter, Hermione's scream for mercy when the Cruciatus curse hit her, Ron on the floor with no telling whether he was dead or alive.

Harry knew that it was all over. Voldemort was finally dead, for real this time. But what had been the cost? Everywhere Harry goes, he could still feel the loss that the war had caused. Families dead, the paranoia still in the eyes of parents whenever they shop at stores, then a white tomb floated in his mind, making him grip the picture in his hands tighter. When Dumbledore died, the wizarding world seems to have lost all hope. Everywhere people were mentioning Dumbledore's name. But now, do people still remember that great wizard who gave his life to fight the most evil wizard who lived? Newspapers and people everywhere only talk about The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter, the Chosen One who saved them all. But never had Harry felt that he was worthy of all their praises and thanksgiving. Harry felt like a big fraud. He shouldn't have been given the credit. It should have been Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents…

Harry placed the photo back on the stand and stood up, surveying the entire room suddenly feeling suffocated. He dressed up and got out of the room and down the stairs wondering where Ron and Hermione were. He spotted Ron on the grounds, flying on his broomstick alone. Harry ran back to his room, grabbed his firebolt and ran back out on the grounds. He kicked off from the ground and flew towards Ron stopping next to him.

"A race seems to be in order, don't you agree?" He told Ron grinning. With that he sped away, leaving Ron mumbling about him being a cheater. He laughed, wanting to lose himself in these simple matters and to forget about the past.

After they got tired of flying, they settled on the ground, under a tree. For a while they just sat there staring at the sky, till Ron broke the silence.

"Hermione and I broke up."

Harry's heart sped up "Yeah, she told me. Sorry mate."

Ron shrugged. "We weren't really working out anyway. Well, I just wanted to let you know in case no one has told you yet. Anyway, you excited in the upcoming auror training?"

Harry considered this before finally saying, "Yes, I am"

"It should be good. They said that it's really challenging. Although you're probably a sure thing, being good in Defense Against The Dark Arts and you've experienced far more than…" Suddenly Ron stopped.

"You mean, I was the one who killed Voldemort so who'd be crazy not to let me in?" Harry asked stoically.

Ron flinched at the name and said, "well, yeah…"

Harry sighed, wishing they had talked about something else so he opened a new subject.

"By the way, where is Hermione?"

Ron shrugged "I have no idea, she said she was going to go out but that was about two hours ago, she still hasn't returned."

"She didn't say where she went?"

"No, I actually found it a bit weird."

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable. It wasn't like Hermione to go somewhere without saying where she's going to go. Maybe she's on a date. Harry's stomach doubled over. Nah, it can't be. He thought, She just broke up with Ron. Well, maybe she was lonely…. Harry shook his head to clear his thought, not noticing that Ron was looking at him in an odd manner.

"Are you okay mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ron and Harry just hang out around the house, meanwhile making sure they were as far away from Ginny as possible. Ron seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Harry kept glancing at his watch, wondering where Hermione was. It was way past lunch, almost dinnertime and Hermione still hasn't showed up.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the hall.

"Would you lot help me set the table for dinner please?"

Ron and Harry went to the kitchen suddenly bumping to Ginny. Harry looked away and sped up to the kitchen without speaking.

"Please arrange the table outside dears, Bill and Fleur are coming and so is Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry nodded silently and hurried outside followed by an uncertain Ginny.

"What about Fred and George?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "They haven't said anything. Fred was supposed to tell me this morning but then neither he nor George confirmed anything."

Ron nodded and followed the two outside where a table had already been conjured. After they had set everything up, Bill and Fleur arrived along with Charlie.

The three greeted everyone jovially. Fleur was now 3 months pregnant and Bill everyone, (even Ginny) was excited about it.

Suddenly someone apparated, "I'm here!" Everyone turned to see George in front of the fireplace, with Alicia.

Charlie clapped his brother in the back. Mrs. Weasley kissed her son and Alicia in the cheek before getting back to work, this time being helped by Ginny and Fleur.

"Where's Fred?" Bill asked

"Isn't he here yet?" George asked incredulously "I thought he'd arrived earlier than me, considering that he was with…" Suddenly another interruption arrived in the form of Mr. Weasley.

"Well, shall we eat?" Mr. Weasley asked "I'm famished."

Mr.s Weasley looked around. "Well, Fred isn't here yet, and I would have thought Percy would come, I invited him…"

Ron, Ginny and George snorted at the sound of Percy's name.

"Well, if they're going to arrive, they know where we're just at the back." Charlie said quickly, not wanting to have his mother or siblings fight about Percy.

Everyone agreed. Everyone noisily walked towards the back, Ginny and Alicia rambling about the new song by the Weird Sisters. Bill and Fleur whispering, Charlie chatting jovially with his parents. Ron and George chatting over quidditch, But Harry bit his lip and again glanced at his watch, wondering where Hermione was.

Yet in the middle of dinner, Harry soon forgot about Hermione and joined in on the conversations. Fleur was now talking to Harry about her sister Gabrielle who was going to visit in a couple of weeks. Harry was just nodding, wondering a way out and avoiding George's smirk over the table.

It was Ron who suddenly remembered to ask George. "Oh, George, you never said where Fred was."

George swallowed and said "Oh, I was saying before how I'm surprised he's been gone this long considering that he was going to spend the day with…" And again, George was cut off by two people apparating right beside the table, laughing so hard and holding hands.

Ron's eyes grew wide, Ginny and the rest of the women including Mr.s Weasley looked shocked. Bill and Charlie just stared along with Mr. Weasley. Harry again felt those butterflies, but this time, it was accompanied by some heaviness he just couldn't understand.

"Spending the day with Hermione." George finished.

Fred let Hermione's hands go.

"Hey everyone." Hermione also grinned at everyone waving.

Nobody moved, nobody answered. Everyone still looking at the pair in surprise.


End file.
